<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lion Switch by Abigail0404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393808">Lion Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail0404/pseuds/Abigail0404'>Abigail0404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Langst, Other, Voltron Lion Swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail0404/pseuds/Abigail0404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's P.O.V. of the lion switch -Langst oneshot (Originally posted on Fanfiction.net as "idkwhatmyfavoriteis")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance &amp; Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance &amp; Red Lion (Voltron), Lance/Sadness (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lion Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Blue Lion opened up it's barrier, Lance immediately felt her soft purr in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Lance felt the calming waves she sent, but also the roaring storms of anger and anguish she felt.</p>
<p>Blue called to him, so he came.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>When Lance saw the wormhole open, all he could hear was Blue urging him to go through. So he went, not thinking of the consequences. </p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>When Blue rejected him, he could feel nothing. No calming waves, no roaring storm, and connection to home. </p>
<p>Lance had found Blue on Earth, so he always felt at home when she was with him. </p>
<p>Now he couldn't feel home. No family, no friends, no rain, no grass, no ocean, nothing.</p>
<p>Lance felt more empty and homesick than ever.</p>
<p>That's when he felt it. A fire burning so bright it could outshine the sun. A burning sensation in his mind.</p>
<p>Red.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>When Lance arrived in Red's hangar, the burning fire was still in his mind. As he climbed into Red, he felt more and more homesick. Without Blue he felt distant from everything. </p>
<p>As he shot out of the castle, he couldn't help but wonder who would pilot Blue. He thought of Allura, who was both encouraging and courageous. She would be an amazing paladin.</p>
<p>A cloud of sadness surrounded him as he rushed into battle, but he pushed it away for the sake of his team.</p>
<p>After all, he was the seventh wheel wasn't he? He could take one for the team.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>